1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a patterned flocked sheet or web of material, and includes the step of applying an adhesive layer to a patterned carrier sheet or web. A pattern can be printed on with dye pursuant to known printing processes, such as low pressure or rotary screen printing processes. The carrier web is then covered with flock, preferably electrostatically, is thereupon dried and fixed, and excess flock is then removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 27 08 842 to Hirdina dated Sept. 7, 1978 discloses color printing a carrier web and then covering the same with flock. In this connection, an adhesive layer is applied to a carrier web of sheet metal, plastic, cardboard, or the like via a screen printing machine. The carrier web is then preferably electrostatically covered with flock, and is subsequently dried. Thereupon, a desired layer of color is applied to the flock layer via a screen printing or offset printing machine. At this point, the printed carrier web has the contour and shade of the desired pattern; depending upon the pattern, the carrier web is provided with plain or dyed flock. In this manner, the web of material receives a velvet-like surface with a clearly recognizable, high-color contrast. After application of the printing dye in the desired shade and pattern on the flock layer, a dyed and patterned flock surface is provided.
German Offenlegungsschrift 36 17 163 to Marawesik dated Nov. 26, 1987 discloses using, as a carrier web, a pigmented plastic foil and/or a plastic foil that is printed with one or more colors, preferably pursuant to a low-pressure process, with such plastic foils having a specific thickness and hardness, or fleece or non-woven fabric of synthetic material that has a certain surface density and is printed with one or more colors, preferably in a rotarY screen printing process.
The carrier web is partially coated with an adhesive pursuant to the known low-pressure process. This can be effected with the aid of screens. Only those locations of the carrier web where adhesive is present are subsequently covered with flock. After the drying process and the removal of excess flock, a patterned flocked web of material is provided that has a fine surface that represents details of the pattern without requiring embossment for this purpose. The textile-like surface has a clearly recognizable pattern of high contrast. A plastic foil that is lined with a woven fabric can also be used as a carrier web.
In contrast, it is an object of the present invention to provide a patterned flocked web of material where the pattern does not have a distinct high contrast, but is rather recognizable as being of a muted shade and pastel or water color appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a patterned flocked web of material where either a patterned or printed carrier web is covered with flock, with the contour of the pattern standing out from the patterned background of the carrier web in a muted and softened manner, i.e. without having a high contrast.